Marotos: A Elite
by Cybelle Regina Lupin
Summary: Sirius, James e Remus fazem parte da elite da ordem da fênix, aparentemente eles deixam seus sentimentos de lado, para lutar na guerra. Mas o que aconteceria se eles fossem para hogwarts ? Muita coisa pode acontecer além de feitiços, poções e duelos.
1. Avisos

Avisos

Avisos

Cara eu sou muito demente, tava eu toda empolgada revisando a fic e fazendo alguns ajustes, quando eu vou no lugar errado e deleto a fic, pausa para explicação eu tirei os capítulos para corrigir algumas coisas ai a lesa aki faz a merda e a exclui, mas calma não se preocupem provavelmente vou colocá-las hoje mesmo. Só queria pedir desculpas para as meninas que comentaram e conseqüentemente também tiveram seus comentários excluídos e pedir carinhosamente que vcs continuem lendo e comentando, façam uma autora feliz, mesmo que não seja uma fic das melhores eu faço de coração. bjos


	2. Trailer

Trailer:

Trailer:

_Uma guerra... _

-Vocês sabem o que fazer – disse uma voz autoritária, para três pessoas totalmente encapuzadas.

-Ora, ora o que temos aqui – disse o comensal mais próximo

-As três mariquinhas apareceram- disse o outro comensal

-Quem é a mariquinha agora, idiota – disse uma voz divertida que com um movimento da mão tinha lançado os dois comensais á mais de 500 m.

-Pelo visto a diversão hoje vai ser fraca - disse outra voz divertida, no que outros dois riram.

_Três garotos... _

-Quais são os seus nomes?- perguntou Voldemort

-Sirius

-James

-Remus

-Hum... logo voltaremos a nós encontrar- disse Voldemort rindo e logo em seguida desaparecendo com bellatrix no braços, que aparentava estar muito fraca.

_Hogwarts..._

-Espero vocês em hogwarts – disse Dumbledore sorrindo

-São eles – exclamou entusiasmado Jonh enquanto três estranhos totalmente encapuzados dirigiam-se para a mesa principal, sendo aguardados por Dumbledore e o diretor William.

_Amor..._

-Você não tem sentimentos?-gritou Lily enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pela face.

-Não diga coisas da qual você não sabe- disse James de costas para Lily.

-Olhe para mim, e diga que depois de tudo você não sente nada por mim- disse Lily tremendo.

-Você não entende-disse James começando a andar.

-JAMES- gritou Lily enquanto caía no chão, vendo a pessoa que mais amava no mundo ir embora e que não tinha idéia se ia ver novamente.

_Marotos: A Elite, uma história emocionante, com muita aventura, suspense e muito romance, não percam. _


	3. O Início

**Fic:** Marotos: A Elite

**Resumo: **Sirius, James e Remus fazem parte da elite da ordem da fênix, aparentemente eles deixam seus sentimentos de lado, para lutar na guerra. Mas o que aconteceria se eles fossem para hogwarts? Muita coisa pode acontecer além de feitiços, poções e duelos.

**Disclaimer****:** Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade da J. K. Rowling.

_Nine Potter__: Bem aqui está o primeiro capitulo, espero que goste. Bjos._

_Thaty__: Postando... Quero comentário heim. Bjos._

_Liv Stoker__: Não se preocupe o Remus vai ter seu par, também como o Sirius. Bjos_

_Saah Black__: Claro que eu não fiquei chateada com a sua opinião, cada uma tem a sua e eu respeito a sua, sinceramente eu também prefiro os nomes em inglês, o que aconteceu foi que eu não revisei quando postei, vou ter mais cuidado na próxima. Sem mais demora o primeiro capitulo. Bjos._

_____________________________________________________________________________

Cap. 01 - Início

Fazia uma noite anormalmente fria, muito mais do que já acostumados os moradores de Londres. Se antes, estes não passavam muito tempo fora de casa, agora eles preferiam ficar em casa aproveitando o conforto de suas camas quentinhas ou até se deliciando perto de uma lareira. Mas enquanto isso na Rua Camden Town, três sujeitos encapuzados dirigiam-se para um beco, se fosse outra rua eles poderiam até serem confundidos como bandidos ou algo do gênero, mas aquela rua especificamente era conhecida pela constante presença de punks, góticos, entre muitos outros, pois muitos dos famosos clubes de rock se concentravam ali, então eles podiam andar tranquilamente sem chamar alguma atenção.

O local para qual eles estavam se dirigindo era nada menos que a sede da ordem da fênix, uma organização independente que lutava contra Voldemort, um bruxo das trevas que vinha reunindo forças, com tudo tipo de seres: gigantes, lobisomens, vampiros, zumbis, centauros, e muitos outros. E que lutava por um ideal nada convencional, para ele tudo que não se referisse como bruxo de sangue puro devia ser exterminado, e vinha fazendo de tudo para assolar o medo de quem não fosse. Para isso ele havia criado um bando que se intitulava "comensais da morte", onde faziam parte os seus mais fortes servos, que viviam para matar, torturar qualquer pessoa que passasse na sua frente principalmente se essa pessoa fosse, como eles mesmo diziam "sangue-ruim". O medo estava presente na vida das pessoas todos os dias.

Para combatê-lo Alvo Dumbledore, seu maior inimigo, criou a ordem. Nela havia um número bastante significativo de pessoas, onde muitas delas foram divididas em diferentes áreas. Por exemplo, existem pessoas especializadas em poções, outras ficavam na enfermaria, outras eram encarregados na diplomacia, fazendo conexão pelos outros ministérios bruxos do mundo, outros que se encarregavam de colher informações, os que sempre estavam à frente de uma batalha e principalmente existe a elite.

Ela é formada por três pessoas que aparentemente nunca mostraram seus rostos, pois viviam de máscaras, até mesmo para os membros da ordem, Dumbledore dizia que era para preservar suas identidades. Os membros não sabiam nada deles, o único que sabia era Alvo. Muitas de suas missões aconteciam quando estavam acompanhados por Dumbledore. Pois este vivia viajando, e para que as pessoas ao seu redor não se tornassem alvos fáceis, já que Voldemort tinha vendido a cabeça de Dumbledore, os garotos conseqüentemente o acompanhavam, para proteger as pessoas. Nessas viagens, eles iam para vilas, hospitais, escolas, etc. Mas parte de suas outras missões, era absolutamente segredo, o que faziam? Para onde iam? Era um mistério. O que pouco se sabe deles, é que seus níveis de magia são extraordinariamente fora do comum para alguém tão jovem.

Três sujeitos estranhos encontravam-se parados diante uma casa de cinco andares que outrora havia sido uma locadora, mas que agora se encontrava abandonada. Ainda podia ver alguns pôsteres fixados nas paredes para anunciar os filmes que haviam chegado. O estranho que se encontrava no meio deu um passo à frente e fixou seus olhos num pôster de um filme antigo e do nada este perguntou:

- Qual é a senha?

- Bosta de dragão – respondeu corretamente no que a porta foi aberta.

- Bosta de dragão – disse o da ponta risonho - Só Dumbledore mesmo para inventar uma senha como essa – disse no que os outros dois concordaram.

-Até parece que você não o conhece- disse o que respondeu a senha.

- Vamos estamos atrasado – disse o último, enquanto encaminhavam por um longo corredor.

A casa tinha sido toda reformada para melhor se enquadrar, num lugar que seria a sede da ordem da fênix. Por isso existiam longos corredores, vários quartos, salas de reuniões, conzinha, enfermaria, biblioteca, salas de experiências, salas de treinamento, tudo muito bem planejado e que era quase impossível localizá-la. Por fim eles chegaram e bateram na porta.

Toc, toc, toc

- Entrem – disse uma voz calma.

- Atrasados – disse uma voz seca, que estava sentado ao lado de Dumbledore e que logo eles reconheceram como sendo Alastor Moody, também conhecido com "o louco".

- É mesmo nem havia notado – disse um dos estranhos com sarcasmos.

- Vamos se sentem, temos muito que discutir – disse Dumbledore olhando para os três garotos que tanto conhecia e virando para o resto da mesa que se encontrava com pelo umas 50 pessoas.

- Tenho algumas notícias nada agradáveis- começou Dumbledore no que todos prestaram atenção.


	4. A Revelação

Cap

**.Fic:** Marotos: A Elite

**Resumo: **Sirius, James e Remus fazem parte da elite da ordem da fênix, aparentemente eles deixam seus sentimentos de lado, para lutar na guerra. Mas o que aconteceria se eles fossem para hogwarts? Muita coisa pode acontecer além de feitiços, poções e duelos.

**Disclaimer:** O universo de Harry Potter é propriedade da J. K. Rowling.

_Nine Potter__: Parabéns, feliz aniversário espero que goste do capitulo__. _

**Cap.02 - Uma revelação.**

- Tenho algumas notícias nada agradáveis – disse Dumbledore no que todos prestaram atenção.

- Voldemort parece não ter limites – começou Dumbledore- Vocês devem estar cientes dos desaparecimentos de várias crianças, elas começaram a sumir há algumas semanas – disse Dumbledore no que várias pessoas concordaram – Pois aquilo que desconfiávamos acabou de se confirmar. O responsável por isso é Voldemort.

Enquanto Dumbledore parava um burburinho se formava no ambiente. Era visível a inquietação por parte dos membros, só a idéia era repugnante somente um monstro para cometer tal atrocidade.

A idéia – recomeçou Dumbledore – é que alguns desses garotos sejam mordidos por lobisomens e assim aumentar o seu bando, outros serão treinados para se transformarem em soldados assassinos, não se importando em matar, torturar e para isso eles pretendem alterar as suas memórias para que nenhum vestígio de sentimentos ou lembranças seja encontrado. O objetivo é mandar uma mensagem para os familiares que não o apóiam e amedrontar ainda mais o mundo mágico.

Nossos espiões já entraram em contato e nos informaram que por enquanto eles estão sendo mantidos presos, ou seja, ainda não passaram por nenhum processo de alteração de memória ou muito menos foram mordidos. Estamos numa corrida contra o tempo, por isso vamos agir depois de amanha à noite, pois essa é uma missão prioritária, quanto mais rápida resgatarmos essas crianças melhor - continuou Dumbledore.

Nós temos as plantas do local que eles estão sendo mantidos presos, além de uma lista de nomes dos prováveis comensais que estarão fazendo a vigilância – disse Dumbledore – Cada uns de vocês receberá todas as informações e uma função, quero que estudem todo o material, pois amanha vamos nos encontrar aqui para começarmos a planejar o plano de ataque, mas por enquanto estão dispensados– disse Dumbledore e com aceno da varinha vários pergaminhos surgiram na frente de todos os membros, onde aos poucos foram se dispersando para fora da sala e da sede, restando somente na sala os três estranhos mascarados, Moody, Minerva e Dumbledore.

-Isso é muito sério Alvo – disse Minerva assustada – Vou conversar com Meg temos que deixar a sede um lugar acolhedor para essas crianças, não vamos mais assustá-las do que já estão- disse Minerva levantando-se e saindo da sala.

-Eu também vou indo Dumbledore tenho uma reunião no ministério- disse Moody olhando para Dumbledore profundamente como se estive lhe passando uma mensagem não dita verbalmente.

-Mantenha-me informado- disse Dumbledore no que ele concordou e saiu.

Vamos para a minha sala garotos, ainda temos que conversar sobre um assunto - disse Dumbledore levantando-se e dirigindo para a sua sala particular que se encontrava no terceiro andar. Depois de subirem por algumas escadas, passarem por outras diversas salas, enfim pararam defronte á uma porta majestosa de madeira e foi no mais confortável silêncio que eles entraram na sala. A sala de Dumbledore era repleta de livros, mapas, instrumentos das quais até mesmo os garotos não tinham a mínima idéia para que funcionasse e muitas outras coisas.

Enquanto os garotos acariciavam a bela fênix, que já estava acostumada com os garotos até mesmo quando estes ainda se encontravam com as máscaras, Dumbledore que observava a cena com um sorriso maroto nos lábios ia lentamente se lembrando de como os mesmo tinham entrado na sua vida.

_Há mais ou menos quatro anos fazia uma noite quente naquele verão, muito quente por sinal e Dumbledore andava tranquilamente como se o irritante clima não pudesse fazer efeito nele, acabava de vir de uma reunião com o ministro. Uma reunião para esclarecer sobre a aparição de um homem que se auto- chamava Voldemort e que dizia que iria mudar o mundo e sobre os desaparecimentos de alguns artefatos bruxos muitos famosos onde até mesmo tinham pertencido aos fundadores de Hogwarts e isso vinha lhe preocupando muito não podia imaginar como alguém tinha conseguido roubá-los, era praticamente impossível, pois estes possuíam um forte esquema de segurança com os mais diversos feitiços além de estarem constantemente mudando de lugar com um sigilo extremo. Todos faziam um juramento de silêncio, ninguém podia falar absolutamente nada. Como? Pensou Dumbledore e enquanto refletia de como teria acontecido o roubo algo lhe chamou a sua atenção, um garoto de uns 13 anos encontrava-se parado olhando várias outras crianças brincando em um parque com um semblante de tristeza, raiva, inveja e Dumbledore podia ver que a áurea mágica do garoto fluía para todos os lados totalmente sem controle. Quanto poder para uma criança pensou Dumbledore e observando atentamente conclui que se tratava de Sirius Black. Era fácil de reconhecê-lo ele possuía olhos extremamente azuis, cabelos lisos pretos, um porte de arrogante e uma beleza extraordinária, característica da família Black. Uma tradicional família bruxa de várias gerações que tinha tendência para as artes das trevas. Todos que nela nasciam estavam predestinados á crescerem e saberem usar magia negra, por isso durante todo o seu crescimento Sirius viveu á margem de maldiçoes imperdoáveis, rígidos treinamentos de duelos e tudo que envolvia magia, Sirius nunca conheceu a palavra amor, carinho, afeto, respeito, amizade, não sabia como essas palavras se aplicavam na vida, não tinha amigos até porque raramente saia de casa, sua família achava que ir para hogwarts era um desperdício de tempo então aprendeu tudo em casa com seus primos, pais e tios. Dumbledore se perguntava por que ele se encontrava ali tão longe de sua casa e como se sentisse que era observado Sirius virou-se e encontrou um senhor com olhos que transmitiam bondade a afeto e desarmando toda a raiva que estava sentindo falou._

_- Por favor, me ajude _

_Sorrindo Dumbledore se aproximou e lhe ofereceu a sua mão no que foi devidamente aceita e assim eles aparataram para depois surgirem em uma imensa mansão. Passou-se semanas para Sirius se abrir e contar tudo o que tinha acontecido, ele contou que como era contra aos ideais da família, vivia sendo repudiado pela própria família e torturado por não seguir os princípios que toda a família seguia além do treinamento onde muitas vezes ele passava semanas para se recuperar e então cansado de tudo isso ele resolveu fugir, ficou vagando pelas ruas de Londres por dias até ser encontrado por ele. No qual ele achou como uma grande sorte, pois não sabia o que ia acontecer com ele nos próximos dias porque estava sem nada, tinha saído só com a varinha e a roupa do corpo. Dumbledore não tinha família vivia sozinho numa enorme mansão, as únicas companhias que tinha era a senhora Meg que cuidava de tudo na casa e a sua elfa poly, que já estava na família á anos. Então quando Sirius chegou, ele preencheu um vazio que tanto a casa como o seu coração precisava, e a partir daí era como ele fosse um filho que há muito tempo vinha procurando. Logo depois que foi encontrado por Dumbledore e levado por ele Sirius passou ser chamado de Sirius Dumbledore e ao lado deste iria encontrar amor e principalmente o poder da amizade. O fato dele ter pertencido á família Black casou certo desconforto no mundo bruxo, alguns pensaram que ele tinha enfeitiçado Dumbledore para depois fazer-lo seguir os mesmo passos que ele e sua família seguia, mas depois todos concordaram que Dumbledore era poderoso demais para ser manipulado por outra pessoa e assim não tentaram mais o confrontar e dizer que aquele garoto não prestava, com o tempo todos já tinham aceitado como filho de Dumbledore, até mesmo a família Black que dizia que nunca existiu Sirius Black._

_Depois de alguns meses que Sirius mudou-se, houve uma reunião na casa de Dumbledore reunindo as mais tradicionais famílias bruxas e foi nesse encontro que Sirius encontrou as pessoas que ele ia mais amar na vida e que mudaria o futuro do mundo bruxo. Dois garotos pertencentes das duas mais importantes famílias bruxas estavam conversando alegremente na varanda que tinha no segundo andar. _

_-Você já viu o filho de Dumbledore- perguntou um garoto que aparentava ter uns 13 anos, tinha cabelos lisos bem claros com mechas louros, olhos cor de mel, extremamente bonito. _

_-Não, mas eu ouvi meus pais conversando e parece que ele, é ou era, um Black- disse um garoto também de 13 anos, tinha cabelos pretos que não paravam em canto algum, olhos esverdeados e também era muitos bonito. Ambos tinham um grande poder, Dumbledore notou assim que eles chegaram e constatou mentalmente que talvez o futuro fosse se mostrar com grandes revelações. _

_- Um Black, mas como?- perguntou o outro assustado._

_- Não me pergunte coisas que eu não sei a resposta Moony- respondeu o garoto de cabelos espetados._

_Os garotos tratavam-se de Remus Lupin e James Potter respectivamente. Remus vinha de uma família conhecida como a que mais gerava mentes brilhantes em diferentes ramos da bruxaria. E como era de se esperar Remus nasceu e vêem se tornando uma das mentes mais prodígio do mundo mágico, recentemente ele desenvolveu uma poção que ajuda a reprimir os instintos selvagens do lobisomem, mantendo mais manso perto das pessoas e isto já é um grande avanço para a descoberta da cura. Como a sua família tinha a tradição de estudar em casa, logo também passou por um treinamento, tornando-se extremamente bom em duelos e tudo referido a magia._

_James vêem da família mais influente atualmente no mundo bruxo, descendentes de guerreiros que na era medieval lutaram corajosamente nas guerras. Seus pais são os aurores mais famosos e poderosos no mundo mágico, por causa disso desde pequeno sempre conviveu com o perigo, seus pais temendo que algum dos seus inimigos resolvesse ir atrás de James decidiram dar á ele um treinamento e como sua família também tinha a tradição de estudar em casa, aproveitaram e fizerem os dois ao mesmo tempo. James logo se tornou um excelente duelista e melhor ainda em duelos de espadas assim como o seu pai. James e Remus se conheciam desde criança, pois seus pais eram amigos há muito tempo. Eram melhores amigos._

_- O que acha você dessa reunião, heim Prongs- perguntou Remus._

_- Pelo o que eu ouvi dos meus pais coisa boa não é- disse James._

_- Pode ter certeza que não- disse uma voz risonha no que eles se viraram e encontraram um garoto da mesma idade deles encostado-se à parede. _

_- Devo concluir que você é o filho de Dumbledore- perguntou Remus sorrindo._

_- Naturalmente, Sirius Dumbledore, prazer – disse Sirius sorrindo estendendo a mão, no que os outros sorrindo apertaram._

_- Remus Lupin _

_- James Potter _

_Sem eles notarem com aquele pequeno gesto eles já tinha selado uma grande amizade e conseqüentemente um novo futuro_

Tudo isso não tinha passado de poucos segundos e ele ainda se lembrava de como os três tinham se juntado a ele. Poucos meses depois desse encontro os garotos descobriram o que estava acontecendo e conseqüentemente o que estava para acontecer, com o apoio dos pais eles pediram que Dumbledore lhe dessem mais um treinamento para lutar com ele futuramente e depois de quatro anos eles tinham se tornados nos jovens mais poderosos que já tinham ouvido falar, e agora faziam parte da elite da ordem da fênix. Dumbledore confiava sua vida nas mãos deles, mas tinha uma coisa que o deixava triste, era que eles tinham se tornados em pessoas muitas frias e que raramente mostravam os seus sentimentos. Quando uma vez perguntou isso para os garotos, eles lhe responderem que durante uma guerra quanto menos eles desmontarem, melhor para vencer.

- Já podem tirar as máscaras- disse Dumbledore sorrindo quando os três tinham acabado de virar.

No mesmo instante os três tiraram e podia ver três garotos de 17 anos com belos corpos. Sirius é alto, tem um brinco na orelha, está com uma pele levemente bronzeada e seus músculos estavam bem definidos, continuava lindo. James também é alto e assim como Sirius também tinha músculos bem desenvolvidos, seus cabelos continuavam rebeldes e estava muito bonito. Remus é alto, diferentemente de Sirius sua pele é mais clara constando bem com seus cabelos e seus olhos, seus músculos estavam muito bem desenvolvidos e estava muito bonito. Além de serem extremamente bonitos eram muitos poderosos e por causa de serem referidos como a Elite da ordem da fênix, chamavam muito atenção mesmo que ninguém tivesse vistos seus rostos, semanalmente teorias e mais teorias eram publicadas por jornais sobre as suas identidades, além de atraírem grande parte da populaça feminina que estava louca para saber de quem pertenciam aqueles belos corpos e belos olhos. As únicas coisas que podiam ver.

- Tem mais alguma coisa que você não contou- perguntou Remus sentando-se na confortável poltrona em frente à Dumbledore. Depois de todos esses anos, eles já tinham uma forma de tratamento mais íntima, o senhor que normalmente todos se dirigiam a Dumbledore tinha há anos deixado de ser usado pelos garotos, preferindo usar você, muitos achavam que era um desrespeito á Dumbledore, mas eles não ligavam sabiam que o próprio não fazia questão, só mostrava o quanto eles eram íntimos.

- Vocês vão ter outra missão- começou Dumbledore – Recebi a informação de que Voldemort pretende implantar alguns comensais da morte em Hogwarts, parece que ele quer recrutar novos comensais, além de que ele também planeja um ataque a Hogwarts – disse Dumbledore.

- Então por você não fala com o diretor e o avisa – disse Sirius, que já imaginava onde aquela reunião ia terminar, mas que se dependesse dele ia fazer de tudo para não se concretizar.

- Eu até poderia fazer isso Sirius, mas não podemos perder a chance para descobrimos o que de fato Voldemort pretende, além de que é uma ótima oportunidade para testar os alunos de Hogwarts, e observamos de perto os comensais que iram disfarçados e assim podemos arruinar os planos dele - disse Dumbledore no que Sirius ficou mais irritado.

-O que você está querendo dizer é que nós vamos para Hogwarts – disse James com a sobrancelha levantada.

-É exatamente isso James – disse Dumbledore sorrindo.

- Não, eu não vou- disse Sirius- eu não vou ficar preso numa escola, podendo ser muito mais útil aqui fora e você pode muito bem mandar outros no nosso lugar, existe pessoas qualificas para isso, eu não vou ficar de babá de um monte de pirralhos.

- Sirius eu conversei com o diretor William e ele concordou que deixará vocês saírem à hora que precisarem só o fato de vocês já estar lá o tranqüiliza e espero que você não tenha se esquecido o verdadeiro objetivo de vocês terem se juntado a mim, "ajudar qualquer pessoa que precisar", lembra-se – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Sim, eu me lembro– disse Sirius suspirando.

- Posso contar com vocês – perguntou Dumbledore.

Os três entreolharam-se e viraram para Dumbledore concordando com um leve aceno de cabeça.

-Ótimo, as aulas começam semana que vem, vocês vão entrar como alunos transferidos de Brustangens, uma escola dos E.U.A, disfarçados como simples alunos vocês vão ficar de olho nos comensais que também entraram disfarçados, provavelmente esta semana ainda nossos espiões nos informaram quem serem eles.

- Vamos mudar nossos nomes- perguntou Remus.

- Não será preciso- respondeu.

- Provavelmente será até melhor, eles conhecem suas famílias e pensarão que por causa dessa época de Voldemort, seus pais temendo a vida de seus filhos resolveram colocá-los num lugar seguro e vocês sabem que hoje em dia Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro para crianças.

- Até parece que precisamos de proteção – disse Sirius sarcasticamente.

- Sim, mas ninguém precisa saber disso- afirmou Dumbledore sorrindo.

- Bem por hoje é só, amanhã ainda temos muita coisa para planejar- disse Dumbledore- Por isso tenham uma boa noite.

- Não se preocupe, vou dormir como uma pedra- disse Sirius marotamente.

- Como uma bela adormecida, você quer dizer – disse James com um sorriso nos lábios, fazendo Remus e Dumbledore rirem.

- Cala boca bambi- disse Sirius secamente.

- Oh... Hoje ele está de mau-humor, me dá a patinha Pasfoot que eu te dou um ossinho- disse James e a altura da discussão Remus e Dumbledore gargalhavam.

- Idiota – disse Sirius raivosamente colocando a máscara e saindo da sala, assim que fechou a porta escutou uma série de gargalhadas – Idiotas- repetiu.

Logo James e Remus o encontraram, estava parado na sala observando a janela. Assim que chegaram perceberam que seus olhos faiscavam de raiva e como se nada tivesse acontecido, Remus disse.

- Vamos.

E assim eles foram para a casa que dividiam, ficava numa vila de trouxas, tinham concordado que seria perigoso ficar morando na sede da ordem. Silenciosamente cada um foi para seu respectivo quarto e dormiram maravilhosamente.


End file.
